


红发会传染

by stardust_in_my_eyes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_in_my_eyes/pseuds/stardust_in_my_eyes
Summary: 原梗cr.白饭三碗半http://baifansanwanban.lofter.com/post/2038b90c_1c6c6c40d大概就是doi之后攻的发色会传染给受这样一个无厘头沙雕的设定kkk





	红发会传染

**Author's Note:**

> * 一个彻底的乱搞，多CP，关系混乱  
* 荣总右！荣总右！荣总右！
> 
> 有描写的：勋荣/珉勋/汉荣  
一句话的：奎顺/奎八/珉澈/汉澈/刷星

在作曲室里熬了一宿回宿舍的李知勋，一开门就一脸懵逼。金珉奎前几天染的辣椒红十分惹眼，但此刻这个红毛躺在李知勋的床上还盖着李知勋的被子，而且为什么他怀里还有另一个小红毛？

听到敲门声先醒来的是权顺荣。看到门口站着李知勋，又迷迷糊糊去推金珉奎，奈何金珉奎手脚都还在自己身上，连带就弄到了昨晚纵欲过度之后酸胀得很的腰部肌肉。

“嘶——金珉奎你给我起来！”

金珉奎揉了揉眼睛，忽然清醒了：“卧槽，哥，你头发怎么变红色了？”

谁都无法解释到底发生了什么事。

权顺荣在镜子前扒开头发看自己的发根，竟然一丝黑色都看不见。他懊恼地抓了抓头发，“我现在不想弄这个颜色……”

金珉奎也跟着委屈起来：“哥哥不喜欢跟我一个颜色吗？”

李知勋在门口抱着手冷笑：“可以啊，金珉奎你的射的是精液还是染发剂啊，很强啊？权顺荣你也是挺厉害，在作曲室烦我还不够，赶你走了转头还敢爬上我的床。”

权顺荣拽着李知勋衣袖撒娇：“我是想闻着知勋的味道睡觉，就在知勋床上睡了。”

金珉奎也跟着补充：“我以为是知勋哥回来就爬上床去了，结果亲到一半了才发现，诶肚子咋这么软，哦，是顺荣哥。”

李知勋脸更黑了：“发现不是我了你也不停下？而且做就做，为什么要在我床上做？”

金珉奎也过去拽李知勋的衣角，“男人哪能临阵退缩的。”

权顺荣跳起来了：“什么啊？所以我是受气包？一个不想跟我做赶我走，一个把我错当成李知勋？好，随便吧你们。”

红发权顺荣郁闷了一天。想当初还不是这些人引诱他偷食禁果的，结果到头来一个两个都这样对他。权顺荣越想越气，照镜子的时候差点都要找剪刀给他全剪了。

金珉奎的辣椒红到他头上来稍稍有点基因突变，更像是熟透了的樱桃，反倒还有点好看。权顺荣在镜子里转了几个角度欣赏发色，结果在镜子里看见了尹净汉。

“顺荣呀，他们说给你发信息都找不到你？你平时不是这么任性的呀？”

“呜呜呜呜哥哥他们欺负我——”

被最喜欢的哥这么一问，权顺荣的眼泪就全都上来了，扑到尹净汉怀里一通哭诉：“他们都不喜欢我。想做就哄着我叫我宝贝，做完就把我踢开，太讨厌了。”

小樱桃在怀里哭得稀里哗啦的，尹净汉心都软了，一下下拍着权顺荣的背，“没事，小荣乖，哥喜欢你。”

“真的？”

“嗯。”尹净汉捧起权顺荣的脸颊，“当然，哥上次杂志采访不都说了最羡慕的成员是hoshi吗？难道小荣没有看？”

“看了看了！知道净汉哥最爱我。”

小樱桃总算是止住了泪水，但小脸蛋仍然红红的，映衬着红色的头发，看上去就很鲜甜，尝一口一定很多汁水。尹净汉低头在他眼角落下一吻，“小荣来跟我做爱吧，不跟那些坏蛋玩。”

最喜欢的净汉哥平时也不会像金珉奎那样整天精虫上脑，做起来也都温温柔柔的，一边接吻一边帮权顺荣打出来，低声在权顺荣耳边哄着，“小荣看看镜子，看看自己多性感呀。”

白浊射到镜子上，权顺荣羞得想要躲起来，但似乎因为头发的关系，身体泛起的红晕也都看着格外明显，像是被加了一层滤镜一样。尹净汉把自己硬得发疼的性器抵在弟弟臀缝中间滑动，权顺荣忍不住仰着头长长吐了口气，修长的脖子像天鹅的颈，正在引吭高歌。

“净汉哥…嗯啊…快…快进来干小荣吧…”

权顺荣走了之后李知勋也是气不打一处来，本来自己早上回来就是想补偿一下昨晚因为工作而推开了的权顺荣，但是那家伙明明就是自己先爽过了还要发脾气，还跑掉了。李知勋抓过金珉奎就在床上先来了一发，管他的，做完再说。

等金珉奎也出门去运动了，李知勋到厕所里一看：还真是染发剂。

他顺手自拍了一张发给权顺荣，结果一天都没收到回复。李知勋心想权顺荣真是翅膀硬了，闹脾气还真敢晾他一整天。吃过晚饭他就上了八楼，结果就听到浴室里一阵乒乒乓乓嗯嗯啊啊的声音。

门开了之后尹净汉抱着昏过去的权顺荣走了出来，李知勋一看，早上还是小樱桃的家伙已经变成了跟尹净汉一样的浅金色头发。

李知勋：“……原来我们团里会射染发剂的不止一个人。”

尹净汉呵呵一笑，紧了紧手臂就往自己房间走，“知勋啊，你和珉奎你们自己闹去吧，这几天小荣就归我了。”

得胜一般的笑容让李知勋非常不爽。

虽然自己现在也是一头红发了，好像也没什么资格说权顺荣了。另外一个是他最依赖的哥，他更不能说了。于是气都只能憋着撒不出去。

这几天权顺荣就乖得像只小绵羊一样走到哪都牵着尹净汉的手，也总是一副困倦的样子，恐怕晚上没少玩。公司为了要回归，还是让尹净汉染了黑发，免得两个金发会撞概念。于是在宿舍在片场，权顺荣尹净汉走在一起的时候特别好看，两个瘦长撩人的帅哥，一个金发一个黑发，冷着脸的时候氛围还特别相似，别提多和谐。

李知勋：艹，老子都没这样跟权顺荣牵手散步过，好嫉妒。

生气就是要不理权顺荣，反正那人看起来也开心得很，光明正大霸占所有人都喜欢的二哥，幸福得眼睛都要流蜜了。于是李知勋就拼命跟金珉奎厮混，怎么放肆怎么来，跳蛋棒子皮鞭轮番上阵。

“哥好会吃，这一颗已经吃得好深了，都还张着嘴讨食呢，还流了好多口水。”金珉奎在床上也是骚话一套一套的，李知勋平时嫌他话多，这会儿被别人气得想靠纵欲来发泄，倒还挺愿意听他油嘴滑舌，甚至还愿意配合。

“还不够…要、嗯啊……要吃珉奎的大、大肉棒…”李知勋被跳蛋震得讲话断断续续的。金珉奎脑子一热，没把跳蛋拿出来就一插到底，一下就把人直接操射了。结果隔天被李知勋罚跪键盘跪了三小时。

几天下来李知勋发现，自己的头发一开始还是干辣椒的红褐色，现在是越来越趋向金珉奎的新鲜辣椒红了。

但是没想到，有一晚说好了要试一个新的情趣内衣，金珉奎却去了8bar喝酒，第二天就牵着个红发小八出来了。

李知勋怒：老子要染发！

于是当天下午就染成了银色，漂色时头皮疼得龇牙咧嘴，每到这种受到肉体折磨需要安慰的时候，就总是会想起权顺荣。

从美容院回宿舍时刚好看到权顺荣蹦蹦哒哒从六楼出来，一头金发蓬松得像个蒲公英，软乎乎的，好想摸，好想rua——但是替他上手的是金珉奎。这两人什么时候和好的？又开始搂搂抱抱，该不会是又做了吧？但头发没变色呢。李知勋自己说服自己不要瞎猜。

第二天的签售会上李知勋就开始软性示弱了，粉丝递过来的纸条上，凡有暗示性问题的，他都直接往安排好了的坑里跳，大方承认自己是老虎饲养员，把哄老虎的秘诀“摸头大法”也公之于众。晚上一刷推特，果然都闹成一片了，但权顺荣那个死脑筋就还是不领情，吃饭练习上街买东西，都还是头也不回就奔到哥哥旁边。

过分。太过分了。

李知勋也懒得再赖着金珉奎了，但千算万算也没算到，隔了两天就又出现下一个红发的人，而且竟然是崔胜澈。

在录音室熬了一夜的黑泡队看来是度过了非常精彩的一夜，崔韩率表示我什么都不知道他俩是在录音棚里做的我睡着了，全圆佑上前去捂住崔韩率的嘴：别说了你没看到你明浩哥的脸色吗。

李知勋惊呆：金珉奎你是种马吗。

崔胜澈欲哭无泪：“卧槽我头发经受不起这种折腾啊，谁来弄一个黑发给我。”

这时候大义凛然从人群中站出来的英雄便是尹净汉，自带天使圣光一般来拯救可怜兮兮的小草莓：“我来。”

于是权顺荣又落单了。

“哼，果然我就是受气包。”

纵欲了一段时间的权顺荣其实玩心已经收敛了，晚上一个人去了练习室，久违地开启了疯狂练习模式，练到半夜一不小心在地板上睡着了。

凌晨醒来的时候他就觉得自己下半身怎么凉凉的，低头一看，李知勋不知道什么时候过来了，正趴在他腿间含着他半硬的性器，看见人醒了反而更卖力地来了一次深喉，嘴里的东西直接完全抬起了头，在他脸上顶出一个包。

李知勋很满意权顺荣这个反应，按着他的大腿根部让他把身体打开，却听到头顶上的人哑着嗓子说：“知勋，能不做吗，我好累。来练习之前才跟shua哥做过，好伤身体的。”

李知勋一愣，吐出嘴里的东西伸手就去抓权顺荣的头发：“我操，为什么你头发没变色？”

“不知道，大概是因为shua哥戴套了吧？”

李知勋略微思索了一下，忽然意识到看头发来判断性生活次数和对象是很不科学的：“……那你这几天到底还跟多少人做过？”

权顺荣看李知勋的脸就知道他其实是吃醋了，好啊，哼，你也有吃醋的时候哦？权顺荣毫不客气地哼了一声：“关你屁事哦。”

逞一时之口快的结果就是要被李知勋摁着干到说不出话。

刚染了银发的李知勋比红发多了几分吸血鬼一般狠戾的气息，细长的眼眸因为舒服而轻轻眯着，动作也是毫不留情，一下下钉进金色小蒲公英的身体里，越往里就越湿热越紧致，越紧致就越想往里狠命操弄，李知勋把忍了大半个月的欲望都毫无节制地撒在了权顺荣身上。

“你、你轻点……嗯啊……啊不要——你混蛋—啊———”

“爽就叫出来。”李知勋手掐在权顺荣还有一层薄薄脂肪的侧腰上，心想如果那天晚上他没把权顺荣赶走的话，这些动作就是在作曲室里完成的。不过，舞蹈室也不错，这堆软垫铺开来总比沙发要宽敞。

他翻了个身让权顺荣坐到自己身上来，这样阴茎就又在他身体里进去一点，权顺荣已经是这一天里第二次被摁着操，实在是有点受不住，眼泪很快就流了一脸，他没有力气去晃动腰肢自己掌握节奏，只能等着被操射，射出来的东西也都有点稀薄。

“呜呜呜李知勋我好讨厌你……”

李知勋射过一次之后才终于有些缓过劲儿来，把小蒲公英楼进怀里，也终于如愿以偿地揉了揉他柔软的发顶，这才安了心。

“顺荣头发好软，跟你身体一样软。”

“放开我！讨厌死你了。”

“真的讨厌我？你下面的小嘴还咬着我呢，我也还硬着呢，再做一次就不讨厌了。”

权顺荣又开始哇哇乱喊地挣扎，李知勋没了法子，只好给他道歉说对不起，轻柔的吻落在他眉心脸颊和唇角，这才终于让撒泼的小人儿放软了态度，嘟起嘴来愿意跟他接吻。

李知勋看人已经不生气了，便开始小幅度地抽送，把人从不应期中慢慢唤醒，看着权顺荣逐渐变得旖旎的眼神，李知勋又捏了捏他的乳头，听到他不受控制忽然拔高的甜腻呻吟，李知勋觉得自己的占有欲得到了极大满足。

“不准讨厌我啊顺荣，因为我喜欢你。以后你都要跟我一样颜色，知道没？”


End file.
